


【all万】dirty

by emosq



Category: all万
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emosq/pseuds/emosq
Summary: 预警：下药，轮奸，路人攻，重度丧病。





	【all万】dirty

昏冷的巷子里，王昊迷迷糊糊的醒来。

浓烈的烟味由于狭小的空间而与风擦肩而过，不停汇聚的厚雾团成一团，直直的冲进王昊的鼻腔里，呛得他想要咳嗽。

下意识的用手捂着嘴，胸腔里顶出来的气流被王昊硬生生地卡在喉咙，面对陌生的处境，他强压慌乱想要抵着墙站起来，可双腿长久的痛麻让他失了支撑，好不容易的站起一点，还是从半空中滑稽的失了力，摔回全是浑水的浅坑。

脑后还在隐隐作痛，几缕头发脏乱的被血块黏在眼角，在用手拨开之前，轻微的刺痛使得他不得不持续的眨眼，导致眼前的画面也迅速清晰起来。

陌生的地方，脏破的建材板和异味的垃圾堆在一起，恶心得让他不得不皱起眉头。短暂的失忆，只能勉强回想起昏迷前的捂嘴和尖锐的痛觉。温热的血液混着冰冷的雨，后脑一下下的钝痛疯狂地敲打着神经，让他浑身使不上劲却又不能再次睡过去，几秒之后，王昊轻摇了摇昏痛的头，眯起眼睛，终于注意到自己面前的一群黑影。

“哟，我们大明星自己醒了？”

“我还以为他得昏一晚上呢。”

“可不啊我要是还得给他开个房那不就亏了！”

“诶，我说你打的是不是有点狠啊，能死人不？”

“能咋的，玩儿一半出事儿了就打他弟电话呗。”

“他弟是他经纪人来着。”

......

七嘴八舌的嚷讥越来越近，然后有人开始拉他的胳膊，毫不客气的驾着他起身。王昊浑身上下的骨头都痛得发软，嘴唇嗡动着，干哑的嗓子发不出什么声音来，丝毫没有反抗的余地。想到这里他心里开始发毛。他非常难得的能回到哈尔滨，更加难得可以在livehouse里演出，如果不是自己恋旧，想吃个宵夜还拒绝了助理买来的建议，他就不会落单，也不会被一棍子打晕再被拖进这个巷子里了。

不过现在想这些还有什么用呢？

“你们想干什么？”王昊用尽气力扯着嗓子吼了一句，立刻到来剧烈耳鸣的同时发现自己好像有点明知故问，刚才在台上他就已经注意到这几个人，跟粉丝的燥热完全不同，低气压的贼眉鼠眼在人群中显得格格不入。

没有回音，穿着黑色衣服的男人把吸了一半的纸卷往斜前方一扔，未熄灭的烟头弹射到墙上又掉下正好刮到王昊裸露的皮肤，烫得他“嘶”的一声，条件反射地缩手。身后刚伸过来的一只手狠狠的揪着头发让他吃痛得仰起头，立刻就有人配合着捏开他的嘴，王昊还来不及用舌头顶住，一小瓶甜得发腻的液体就流进了喉咙。几滴药水意外地呛进气管，窒息感逼迫他终于还是把忍了很久的咳嗽泄出了口，痛感也跟着崩塌，王昊想要继续呕出那些甜水，却突然被一团布阻隔，连同求救一起堵回了嘴里，他只得被迫呜呜的发出压抑的喉音。

一直僵硬被动的王昊浑身都被疼痛和出血抽干了力气，完全被两边的人驾着，他似乎已经预感到接下来会发生什么，眼睛里的怒火像要把眼前的一切烧毁殆尽。

“大家一起玩玩嘛，难不成你小处男啊？这么生气？”

话音未落又有人开始撩起他的衣服，把他已经微凉的柔软的身体都完全露出，布料轻擦过皮肤促得他一阵细微的发抖，粗纤维的面料划过腰间居然连腹部都开始感到酥麻，王昊羞耻的别过头去，却只能绝望地看见漆黑的巷弄和背后把路堵死的墙，没有逃跑的希望。

撩开衣物有人开始抚摸他的上身和后脊，王昊仰起头绷紧身体颤抖着，一阵小小的嗤笑过后，袭来的还是对他身体白得像娘们儿的讥讽。周身的水汽渐渐越聚越多，衣服早已被雨水淋得潮湿，而从身体里发出的虚汗更是将他的卫衣整个儿湿透。

夜半子时，巷口昏暗的路灯亮起最后一丝凄凉，光下还可见逐渐转小的毛毛雨，王昊心里像一潭死水，盯着那点虚无缥缈的光，心想还好不是全世界都黑了，至少还有那个破灯亮着。

眼前猛地一黯，细碎的布料破裂声刺透耳膜，把他拉回现实，王昊被轻易地扒下了上衣，几千块的衣服被不耐烦的扔到一旁的湿地，白布上瞬间染了大片的黑渍，讽刺得像现在的他一样，洁净的身体已经被玷污上了脏。

伸上来的手用指尖不停揉捏着他的乳头，王昊努力的咬着嘴里的毛巾，尽力不发出任何声音，然而实际上他知道自己完蛋了，只有他真切的渐渐感觉到身体的变化，越来越粗重的呼吸伴随着布料贴在下体的束缚感，身体现在只想被人疯狂的触摸。

想到这里王昊的恐惧瞬间从脊骨传上来，还他妈下药，他哪能受得了这种屈辱？

操你妈。

一群禽兽。

王昊用尽全身最后的力气，挣扎着踹向面对着他的那男人，可没想到被顺势夹住小腿一扯，整个人忽然腾空，四肢被轻易地就架起到两个人的手臂上，一副待宰的模样，毫无反抗的机会。

“哟，这小骚狗没有想象中的沉啊？”伴随着一声流氓口哨，破洞的牛仔裤也被粗暴的扯掉扔在泥泞的水坑里。王昊的理智在崩溃，药效猛烈，他已经听不清他们的淫言秽语，因为下身的黏腻和空虚已经让他恐惧得发抖，他无助的摇头，同时不安的扭动身体，双腿也在胡乱的蹬着，嘴里的脏话经过几层的过滤与曲解，最后传出来的都是大量让人脸红心跳的模糊呻吟，不得不顾脑后的剧痛，王昊逐渐脱力，绝望感渐渐淹没视线。

看他一点点垂下去的头和勉强控制的呼吸，架住他的人嗤笑着开口，“他都等不及了，哥，直接上吧？还跟他磨蹭？” 是个听上去很年轻的声线，王昊很喜欢声音好听的人。可现下他的处境，可没有富余心情让他欣赏。

身体又一次失重，双脚落地的踏实感还没有让他安心几秒就被狠狠的重击了膝弯。王昊“啊”的一声，吃痛的往下倒，还没跪稳又立刻就被反扭着双手粗鲁地压在墙上。接着内裤也被撕扯开，暴露了已经有些湿漉漉的小穴，在几道目光下紧张又淫靡地不停张合。

“啧啧，都湿成这样了，你那模范的小男朋友呢？他肯定忙吧，那哥儿几个都来帮你啊。”

刚刚拽过王昊头发的男人手上沾了不少血迹，干涸后又重新碾了一些，混合着已经逐渐转小的雨水，草草的把液体抹在王昊下身那张看上去已经嗷嗷待哺的小嘴儿上，另两个人的手指也没停下，还在伺候王昊的乳尖，手掌也大面积的乱摸挑逗，腰侧小腹，连后脊也不放过，硬是逼他把谩骂全部转换为呻吟和软调的闷哼也不罢休。王昊被钳住双手，可怜无助的被制服在几个男人动作下无法逃跑，他艰难的回过头，撞进大脑的是只见到自己被强奸前的最后一个画面，狰狞的阴茎抵在自己因为满满的行程而长久未使用过的小入口上，爆出的青筋和流出的黏液，让本就跃跃欲试在穴口蹭来蹭去的阴茎显得更加猥琐可怕。

口中的棉布把唾液全部吸尽，然后猛地被扯出了嘴巴，王昊“啊”的一声拧到下颌角，嘶哑的声带震动让长久干涩的嗓子开始刺痛，大量泛涌上来的甜味令人作呕。

“嘴干了？” 

话音刚落一根性器就顶进了王昊刚刚重获自由，只来得及发出一个音节的口腔。“来，快给小母狗好好喝点儿新鲜的牛奶。” 说着一个人凑近他的锁骨和脖颈，用力的吸允留下红色的痕迹，毫不温柔的刺激着撩拨着王昊逐渐敏感的身体，满意的看着他的耳朵和胸口漫上绯红。王昊大口大口的呼吸被阻断，艰难的从嘴里发出小兽般轻软的推拒，“不…不……唔…不要…唔…唔……”

身体里被化学药物挑起的欲火在叫嚣，只是被轻轻搔刮乳头跨间就已经硬的发疼，混沌的思维使王昊鬼使神差的没有咬下去，在药物的作用下，羞辱感燃烧他的淫荡翻了不知多少倍。他软糯的口腔含住对方的性器，乖巧又麻木的舔着，只剩下微微圆润的手还在机械的徒劳拒绝。迷茫中又带着一点点反抗的朦胧眼神随时勾引着对方几个人去疯狂凌虐，似乎有着像欺负未成年的小动物一般的爽感。

此时身后的阳具接着血液和黏水一点点插进下体，到整根都进入时候发狠的冲撞，时不时顶到那点微微不同的深处，王昊瞳孔猛缩，下意识的垂下头退缩身体，却被面前的人一把拽着头抬起来，重新撑开已经湿软的上下颌，顶的一次比一次深。

“求…唔……求你……别……” 破碎的话语一次次被堵回喉咙，黏液长时间的刺激撕蛰使得几小时前才演过出的嗓子愈发的刺痛沙哑，呛人的味道也把生理上逼出来几滴咸清的泪，半掉不掉的在眼里打着转。

毫无技巧的操弄，比自家的那位差得太多太多，偶尔清醒的一瞬间，背叛的负罪感让王昊眼眶都红了一大圈，自责和内疚不停的提醒他，让他更加厌恶此刻的自己。

“哭什么，小母狗不是会弹舌吗？来一个，让哥几个都爽爽。” 

失去了吸水的布料，腺体慢慢分泌着大量的唾液，混拌着腥臭龟头的黏液的口水滴滴答答的被抽插出来，身后的男根也粗暴地持续挺动着，王昊被前后夹击得摇摇晃晃，跪在地上膝盖磨破了皮，痛得他随着后腰的抽动一下下缩紧后穴，夹得背后的男人淫笑着狠狠的掌掴在他臀瓣上，“小骚货，光着屁股被这么多人搞都还夹这么紧，真他妈的欠操...” 说完又猛烈的冲撞，速度加快了好几个度，不等王昊反应，把腰部固定住就深深的顶到最里面把精液全都留在温热红肿的小穴里，退出来的时候黏着好几丝的白线，紧接着浑浊的腥液就从不停紧缩的小嘴吐出，顺着白嫩的大腿内侧淌下来。刚刚射过的人把精液沾了一些全都抹在被掐红了的腰和被打过后留下了指印的臀肉上，末了又拍了拍王昊的脸，“小母狗这服务哥们儿挺满意，以后都用你了。” 看着王昊失神发直的眼神，男人又揉了把他的脸，满意的提上裤子。

王昊上边的嘴昏昏沉沉的被做了几次深喉，被堵住的咽喉把血液都向上冲，激得他豆大的眼泪漱漱地往下掉，而身体诚实的出卖着他的灵魂努力的取悦身边侵犯他的人，看上去又可怜又淫荡。

后穴刚刚被射了个满，马上就又有一根操进来，黏腻液体连接在脆弱红肿的小穴和对方的囊袋之间，拍打着的声音不成频率的灌入耳朵，让王昊的双颊愈发的烧红，求饶和咒骂混杂着哭泣交替着都在脑子里反复播放，可陌生的快感让被几个人同时强奸的他早已顾不上自己的耻辱境地，只能被迫做着背德又罪恶的贱事。

嘴巴里的抽插把所有的呻吟和求饶都塞回喉咙，身后的操弄仿佛已经搅动着他的五脏六腑，又痛又爽，药物作用下的敏感度更盛，随便的抚摸都让王昊颤抖着呜咽。

身体里的怪兽得不到满足一次次掠夺着最后的理智，王昊终于彻底的崩溃，哭泣着想要摸自己的性器，不能释放的痛苦快要逼疯他，他含着肉棒，小声的呜咽求饶。身后的人拉回他的手腕，怪笑着用手指狠狠的弹了一下他半空抬头的阴茎，满意的看他剧烈的一颤，故意装作听不到的样子，变掐弄已经红肿发硬的乳头，一边低头舔他的耳廓，发出令人脸红的水声。

“说啊，想让爸爸们怎么对你？”

“……求…求你...摸一下...前面...求求你....” 王昊满脸的泪，碰不到自己的虚无感让他压抑的快疯掉，已然没有骨气维持最后的尊严，在迟疑了几秒后，他终于开始像个婊子一样开始求着男人操他。


End file.
